TDWT Meets a silver demon
by LaviIkuto
Summary: Think Duncan could pay for what he had done to Courtney? Well... think again. Know a silver demon is going to make him pay.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting an old friend

When TDWT meets a silver demon

**Chap 1: Meeting an old friend**

Courtney has just discovered what Duncan and Gwen have done. She and the others were ready to leave. They stop at their tracks when they saw a young silver headed man at the foot of the plane. Courtney's eyes were wide open she could not believe who was right in front of her. The young man was wearing a blue aquatic t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of black Nike snickers and a pair of sunglasses. The young man smiled and opens his arm really wide. Without a second Courtney threw herself in to his arms. He hug her really tightly, she starts to cry really hard, dropping down in his arms not caring who saw her at the moment. Everyone was shock even Duncan. They saw how the two of them were ignoring the world, grabbing Courtney, they stood up. He whispers something to her, she told him something and his smile turns into an angry frown. Then he told her something she nods and went in to the plane. He looked at the group he walked to them, taking off his sunglasses for a moment. His eyes were a mixture of red and blue in each eye; he kept looking at each and one of them, then he look at Duncan straight in the eyed then at Gwen. There was tension in the air everyone could feel it.

Chris McLean felt very nervous around this young man but he kept his cool. After a few seconds the mysterious young man said

Hello my name is Maximillion Lucifer but my friends call me Max, ML, or Lucifer whatever you please.

Duncan was about to said if he could call him Lucy, but was cut off, looking at Duncan again he said…

Max: Don't even think about calling me Lucy that's for chicks, punk. He said; he was an intern that Chris was waiting cues of the low money and since he was bored he decided to go as fast as he can to assist Chris. For a moment everybody believes him. Alejandro looking at Max was a little suspicious for earlier event.

Once inside the plane everyone was in the dinner hall, Alejandro called Max out and since they were not alone he puts Max in the spot. So he can get him to talk.

Alejandro: Max, I have a question… (Smirking at Max)

Max: Ok, Alejandro what do you what to know?

Alejandro: Why you hug Courtney? How do you know her?

Everyone turn around looking at Max, Duncan and Gwen looks curious to know the answer. At that moment Courtney with Sierra, Cody and Heather appeared. He looks at Courtney and she nods like telling him it was ok to say it.

Max looks at everyone and said: Well to tell you the truth she and I have a little history, we meet when TDI was over. She and I went to the same high school and since she was a C.I.T. I decided to become one of their members. She was president and I vice president. We were a good team and I kind of have a crush on her. Max blushes reviling his little secret. Courtney was shock, Duncan look a little angry. Max continued his story. After a while we became friends and then she starts to talk about Duncan saying how they meet that he was her first kiss that she never knew someone like him. Hearing this Duncan blushes a little Max tells them that after season two their friendships grew a little more than he imagine. Anyway everything between them was going ok, when he heard about Chris offer he took right away. He was excited to see her again and the guy, who loved her, but he never expected that he broke her heart. Everyone looked at Duncan and Gwen, Max walk thru, he got close to Duncan and whispered something to him.

Max: I am going to make you regret what you have done… no one make my Black Rose cry not even a bastard punk like you.

Duncan's face went white of what the silver headed said to him, shivering of what Max was going to do to him. Max looks at Gwen with a disgusting look he said to her "Thank you for taking this trash out of my way, good luck satisfied him…that is if you can" and left with an evil smirk.

Courtney went after him, she knew that smirk and it meant trouble.

TBC….


	2. Chap 2: The silver demon

Chap 2: The silver demon.

Once Max left the dinner hall, Courtney went to after him. He turns around looking in to her eyes. His eyes show worried, concern, blazing fury and a bit of maybe love? Courtney was nervous; she didn't know the reason for him being there. She and he have done some things before the comeback of TDWT and she was a little afraid to know what his really up to.

Max: I know what you are going too said to me Courtney. But don't worry I am not going to do anything… yet?

Courtney: I know it just… I don't want you to get hurt. Things are different now Max I am just a little afraid.

Max: Courtney you know me very well trust me ok. (There was a little pause) Courtney I need to warn you "he" is coming.

Courtney gasps: When? How much time do we have left?

Max: At least in three days. I can control him better now, but he can still lose control, we shod warn the others I mean "he" is dangerous he's worse than Duncan. I don't know what "he's" going to do if "he" gets you.

Courtney sigh: Let's wait and see if he lose control… take over no matter what, ok Max.

Max nods. Courtney walks away Max follows. Someone has been ears dropping to the conversation this can't be good. Max went to see Chris and told him about the incoming little visitor, Chris was frozen. He knew what this meant. This meant trouble.


	3. Chap 3: Little punishments

Chap 3: Little punishments

In the next two days Max treated Gwen and Duncan harshly them and only them. He treat them by giving less food, waking them up in the middle of the night and interrupting them when they try to make out or something. Duncan was started to get piss, Gwen on the other hand was trying to talk to Max and convince him to stop. Too bad life is a bitch some times.

Gwen caught Max alone and went talk to him before something got in there way.

Gwen: Max can we talk?

Max: What do you want Gwench?

Gwen: Why are you doing this to Duncan and me?

Max: Because I don't have a reason to be nice to you two. I mean you and him are totally shod stay together that way my plans won't get ruin. Thanks to you I don't have to hold back, crushing Duncan won't be a problem anymore. Things are going to be easier now that he's out of the way.

Gwen cold not believes what she was hearing. What exactly Max was doing in the same plane with them all of them? Walking closer to Gwen and whispered: "You are just a pawn in this game; I am going to send you and that punk bastard to hell. Don't think you or any other person can stop me".

Leaving her alone with a smirk on his face just like the first day they meet. Gwen stood frozen realizing what Max has said to her, she felt shivers thru her spine this was not a good sign. Max was planning something, something they will regret.

Later that day Duncan heard what Max said to Gwen, he was really pissed now. He was looking for Max and found him giving Courtney a massage and for the looks of it she was enjoying it. He saw the facials expressions in her face, she look maybe for the first time relax, in peace and happy? How can she look like that with Max and not himself? In the days they dated she was more concern about the world then there relationship and yet she look like an angel. His heart started to beat fast; he almost forgot what he was doing there.

Duncan: Hey Max get your ass here there something I got to tell you.

Everybody heard Duncan screaming at Max and wonder what the hell he wanted. Max told Courtney to wait for him to come back she nods.

Max: What do you want Drunk hard?

Duncan: What the hell is your problem?

Max: Didn't I tell you, you broke my Black Rose heart, I will not going to forgive you for that, got it.

Duncan: Dude seriously, that's why you are doing this, to get revenge for Courtney?

The rest of the camper stare at them like they're going to fight right there right now they didn't even try to stop them. Max took a deep breath and said

Max: You cheated on her, in the most horrible way Duncan. A girl like her should have not experience that and with her friend, even worst Trent's ex-girlfriend couldn't you at least wait until this season was over. I don't care if you were planning on winning but mark my words Duncan before you leave the three of you are going to have a goodbye present from me, one you will never forget. Just wait until tomorrow. If you excuse me Courtney is waiting for me.

Duncan was shocked now he knew what fear is, the way those mix color eyes look at him, how his body is reacting in this situation. What he was shivering? How, why? Why Max make such reaction in him? He knew many dangerous people in juvie but this was a new experience for him because for once no one was there to protect him from this silver demon. Next thing he knew Max had punch him, making him drop to the floor.

Moments later Max asked to land in a small island everybody look thru the window and saw this beautiful house in the middle of nowhere. Telling them they were going to stay for a few days in that island. The house had six bathrooms, 30 bedroom, three rooms with a plasma TV and other things that not even the rich could have. At the moment everyone was exacted, happy and they even cry of joy. He even heard the girls say "Thank the Lord we can have a shower and a bath form this crappy show". Max has very pleased the guys were a little pissed but seeing all the cool stuff they didn't care. After the gang wash, ate and relaxed he decide it was time to warn them from the out coming so called "storm", they were in the middle of the play room there was a ping pong table, a soda machine it look like one of this fancies hotel game rooms but with Max style.

He took a deep breath and walk to them, they were staring at him with a curious look. For a moment Duncan and Gwen were nervous because of his earlier warning and tread. Courtney on the other hand knew this look something big was going to happen and they were there for the ride.


	4. Chap 4: You being warn

Caution this may have a little of shonen ia In the next chapters they may have yaoi, and hard-core sex.

* * *

Chap 4: You being warn

As Max approaches them, Courtney sat a long side Max. He first looked at her eyes telling him everything was going to be alright .

Max: So are you enjoying your stay?" He asks the gang as they said yes in union. He smile, everyone blushes at his smile even the guys. "Their something I need to tell you all. First I am the son of one of the top mafia around the world". Everyone gasp except Chris and Chef Hatchet. "Second I have a double personality issue, the thing is he is different from me in many ways he's more violent, more aggressive them must men, and won't stop until he gets what he wants even if it is by force. The more you provoke him the more violent he gets. On like me he is merciless, he won't care if you cry, beg for mercy, he won't stop until you break. The things he does I am not responsible for it. There's one more thing you all should now about him. He does not care who he's after in other words, he only care is his lustful want and if you are his next victim prepare yourself. Because is like unleashing a beast. After he finishes every one look like ghost, they were pure white at what they have heard. Max just did his part to warn them what they did after was not his concern. There's one more thing I should tell you he will come tomorrow.

Max left and Courtney went after him not looking back or waiting to the sacred cast members to react.

Heather: His joking right. I mean does he really think we are that stupid?

Sierra: Heather I know by analyzing you he was telling the truth, he is an intern, he has this fabulous house, do you think he will be lying about something like this and let me tell you, we weren't the only one who knew about this right Chris?

They all stared at the host, he did not say nothing but it is not the first time that Chris pull a stun like this. Chris with an unconvincing smile looked at the teens. Then chef Hatchet appeared he stood in front of then set down in the middle and said.

Chef: Look if you all think this is a lie let me tell you the real deal with Max and his other side.

Everyone listen to what he was going to say. It is seems Chris and chef now more than they think. Chef started telling how Chris and he meet Max for the first time.

Chef: It was 3 years before TDI was even invented, that idea was far from our minds.

Flashback…

We were in the middle of nowhere… well to tell you the truth this island was where we got stranded. We don't know how do. Any way we were walking until we saw a 13-year-old we though he was lost like us. Little that we knew that little brat was smarter that he look. We got close to him and next we know we got caught in some strong rope in a room we didn't know.

We saw the 13-year-old in the middle of the room in a throne like chair. He looks at us with an evil smile he stood up walk to us and said

13-year-old Max: Why are two old guys doing in my island? If you are my new toys then let me welcome you to hell on earth.

End flashback

He told the transformation Max went and the night of the red moon. The personality change, the body change, etc. The torture they went thru. "He told us his name was Lucifer and if we wanted to survive we have to entertaining him. Chef told them that after one moth there they learned that Lucifer was the real him. The one who was not scared, and did whatever he wanted without regret what so ever. But he only last a short time in Max's body. He was like the devil's son on vacation.

After chef ended the story the gang didn't know how to react. For some reason the guys went white and the others were more worried from themselves instead of the girls. What chef and Chris experience they didn't what to go thru. Courtney and Max enter the room and told them sorry beforehand. The campers said there good nights waiting nervously for the next day.


	5. Chap 5: Here's comes Lucifer

Sorry I updated sooner. Be in busy with college work. Enjoy.

* * *

Chap.5: Here's comes Lucifer.

It was midnight everything was silent. No sound what so ever and then a scream out of nowhere awoke up the campers. AHHHHH! Then silent again the scream disappeared. No one wanted to know was what that. For one moment the campers were about to check what the hell was that but then they remember chef's warning. "If you hear a scream don't you dare look were it come from you will regretted". By 10:00 am everybody went to the dinner hall to eat breakfast.

Once they were on their sits a figure appeared, a young male was one of Max servants and the best there is, he was the one who prepared everything for their arrival. Anyway he was wearing what it look like an Arabian clothes. He was waiting for everyone to sit down and for his master. Then another young male appeared. (Now you think from chef's description of Max transformation was more horrible think again). You see Max looked more muscular than the young men there. His hair was longer and black. He was wearing the same clothes as the servant; the colors make his eyes shine in ways you could never describe it since they were crimson red. He stood there looking at the cast. He opened his mouth and said…

Lucifer: Well, well what do we have here? He looks around and spot chef and Chris. Well if is it Chris McLean and chef

Hatchet. What bring you here? Is being a while, this you miss me?

Chris blood went cold the second he said that, chef just look at young male nervous to what he was going to do or will do to them.

Lucifer: You now my birthday is not until a few more months. Because if this is my present you should have at least wrap them up you now. Licking his lips and looking at the cast. So who may they be Chris?

Chris not wanting to speak he took a deep breath and said

Chris: Well they are the new cast for my new reality show. They are competing for one million dollars. And since there are only two teams Max invited us to stay here for a couple of days.

Lucifer: So that little bastard was the one to make this little present for me, how touching.

Chris: Any who… did you need anything?

Lucifer: Why do you introduce them to me? You can start with the guys if you don't mind?

Chris: They are Owen, Cody, Tyler, Alejandro and Duncan.

Lucifer: So a fat boy, a wimp, an athlete, a Latino and a delinquent? Hmmm. Not bad Chris not bad at all… for five guys that is. Still licking his lips he looks at the young pack of men Oh don't worry, out of the five of you I only like two winking at the five males knowing that is going to make them more nervous.

The guys looked more terrified then when Lucifer show himself to them. Not knowing who he will target next as his prey.

Chris: Moving to the girls they are Heather, Gwen, Sierra and…

Before Chris could finish Lucifer stare was on the end of the dinner hall. The campers, chef and Chris turn to see what Lucifer was seeing. Then they saw Courtney at the entrance she was walking to them. Lucifer faces turn in to a smirk, his face show interest and amusement.

Lucifer: Courtney? Is that you?

Courtney: Hi Lucifer-sama.

When Courtney, said that, every male have felt shivers down to their spine. Specially Duncan he never heard Courtney like that, it was like an angel calling the heavens or a slave talking to his/her master. Lucifer jump near Courtney in a flash. It was like he teleport himself near in front of her pulled Courtney more closely to him and said…

Lucifer: Is being a well, you are my ma rose noire* right? I have missed you since the last time we meet. You are becoming so beautiful, cute he whispered in her ear sexy, and hot.

Courtney blush at his comment forgetting that they were not alone. Then she notes that Duncan and the cast were looking how close they were. She pushes him a little and stares at him with such passion and consideration. Then he let her go, still blushing Courtney set down in one of the chairs.

Lucifer looked at the cast and said "This is going to be fun". Before he set down an evil smirk appeared in his face.

* * *

ma rose noire it means my black rose in french.


	6. Chap 6: May the torture begin

Chap 6: May the torture begin

After they ate, Lucifer invited the cast to his little paradise. He told them that before they go there they will need a swim suit, if they needed any there was a closet full of them with every type of line from new to top line and that's only for the girls. For the guys they were a few swimming suit lines. After they finish dressing up Lucifer took them the beach near the house. The girls swim suits were like made for them every side and every inch was perfect for them, but the one who stand out more was Courtney's it was a two piece black swim suit, in the middle of her chest area there was rose. She was stunning, they never though there will be the day they saw her in such reveling clothes. The guys were drooling by her site.

Lucifer was wearing a red with white Hawaiian flowers swimming suit; his body was muscular, compare to the other guys. He looked like a master piece, a Greece god. He was breath-taking. The two of them looked like the perfect model couple. Lucifer knew that all of them were looking at them specially Duncan. Gwen she was trying to break the spell that Lucifer cast in him by viewing Courtney in every way. Lucifer knew what happen between the two of them Max wrote a letter telling him what happen. He told Courtney the best revenge she could have is making him want her for his sexual desires. Lucifer smirk at their expressions he could never expect to be entertained this was it was way too much fun.

Courtney was walking tours the rest of the cast when she trip on a rock, Lucifer and Duncan went to catch her but Lucifer had better reflexes than Duncan thus caching her first. Lucifer smirk at Duncan with a face that said "take that punk she will be mine". In his arms Courtney blush crimson red, he made her think safe, secure anything positive about a guy holding her, Duncan never brought those kinds of feelings.

Lucifer: Are you ok? Did you spring anything?

Courtney: No, I am fine thank you Lucifer. Thanks.

Lucifer: No problem, I will do anything for my ma rose noire. Courtney blush at her nickname. Duncan princess nickname is cut short compare to Lucifer's. In his tongue was more passion instead of tensing. It makes her melt every time Lucifer called her his black rose.

Duncan: Yo, princess did you get hurt? Did you break a nail or something? Duncan with a smirk on his face was teasing her and trying to get attention from her. Since the day he meted Max and Lucifer he could not have a little time alone with Courtney. To try to maybe clarify what's between Gwen and him. But he couldn't since Lucifer was like a hawk watching her every move.

Courtney: Shut up Duncan, Lucifer was just helping me out. Should you be with that slut? (Pointing at Gwen) Or are you here to piss me off, because if that's what are you up too, let me tell you talking to you is a wasted of time. And with that she left to were, her teammates Sierra and Cody were siting. Sierra was making a sand statue of Cody. Cody was posing for her.

Lucifer: You know, you just what her to be piss at you. May I ask why?

Duncan: Is none of your business.

Lucifer: Oh but it is, I am just trying to make her mine and you are getting in my way.

Duncan: So you are saying that I am a hindrance to your little plan?

Lucifer: That is correct my little pest. But since she is not paying attention to you; you're getting piss because she's forgetting about you? Do you want her back Duncan? Is that the reason? Because if it is not, then stay out of my way.

Duncan slightly blushes and didn't know what to answer. Then Gwen stood up. She was in front of Lucifer and hisses at him like telling him to back off. Lucifer made a smirk at the couple and said

Lucifer: Gwen you are so lucky that we aren't alone believe me you wouldn't like to be alone with me at the moment. And with that Lucifer let them alone.

Gwen looking at Duncan with tears in her eyes ran living him all alone. Duncan just stood there completely confuses not knowing what the hell just happen.

The thing is Duncan was beginning to feel jealous of the attention Lucifer is receiving from Courtney and the other cast he was not the bad boy anymore he was a zero compare to the "magical" duo of Max and Lucifer.

The torture began with Lucifer holding Courtney very close to him, then when they went to eat Lucifer offer to feed Courtney and she accepted they were trying to get him jealous and it was working to perfection, but worse than that is that Courtney was very sensual doing all of those things, she giggle, she gasp at some touching moments and even moan a little when Lucifer was massaging her in the middle of the beach were everyone could see them. They were turning Duncan on, so really bad and he was sucking it up. But for how long will this continue he thought?


	7. Chap 7:A little pay back and pleasure

Chap.7: A little pay back and a little pleasure.

As the time past, they used every method against Duncan. Duncan realizes he was getting horny and suffocated. He wanted to leave them and treat himself but if he lives they get suspicious or worse they will think there plan had work.

Then he though on swimming that way he could cool himself off and no one will now. Then Lucifer saw Duncan getting anxious and knew how to "help him". Lucifer went after him.

Lucifer was really catching up to Duncan he grabs him without a second thought stopping from going any were far.

Duncan: What the hell man. Duncan turns around to see Lucifer very close to him. He blush a little because how close the two of them were.

Lucifer: I could not help but notices your little problem Duncan. Looking down at his swim suit he's lower part was rising without notices.

Duncan blush more than expected, he felt embarrass, expose and more turn on. His heart was going faster, his breath heavier, and Lucifer there was not helping him what's so ever. His licks his lips and went got closer to Lucifer. He whisper to his ear and said "and what are you going to do about it"?

Lucifer had a smirk and said to Duncan: "Come with me and you will found out".

**Warning the next part is a little steaming yaoi **

He stretched his hand but Duncan just swam next to him. "Try to keep up Duncan". Winking at the delinquent. Duncan could feel his face going hot he felt his hold body ready to throw fireworks but he hold it until he felt he could let go. After a few meters they were far away from the group. They walk a little the area was like a jungle with many plants and flowers of many colors the air felt very hot between the two teenagers but Duncan said nothing then they stop. Lucifer turns to Duncan and show him what it look like a kind of king side bed in the middle of a green house. Duncan felt nervous they were far away and in a place that could happen a crime hiding it from the world. Lucifer walked tours the bed and signal Duncan to come closer. Duncan felt his body move tours Lucifer's location. Lucifer pulled Duncan to the bed and grab him by the waist making their chest touch for a moment.

Lucifer: Are you nervous Duncan? I mean I am just trying to help you and you little condition so that no one now what's happening to you. He licked Duncan's ear. And don't worry I'll be as gentle as you want on less you want it rough.

Duncan hearing him has hypnotizing his mind been telling him to stop but at the same time he wanted to know how far they were going to go.

Duncan: Hey wait a fucking moment who the fuck told you I was going to bottom.

Lucifer chuckle at Duncan's comment and said "Because my dear Duncan you don't have what it takes to top me but you…" Running a finger across the delinquent chest in a slow sensual motion making shiver to his touch. "You have the potential to be pleased not to please". "You are going to feel the greatest pleasure". Lucifer pulled Duncan and kissed him. Duncan in an instant started to panic realizing that Lucifer and he were kissing. He melts in to the kiss.

Duncan's POV

Oh my god Lucifer is kissing me; this was not what I sign for. But god his lips are so good for a guy. So soft, sweet and spicy this getting me hornier, god I hope he don't stop.

Lucifer was trying to open Duncan's mouth granting permission Lucifer's tongue enter his wet caver. Their tongues explore each other mouths Duncan's tongue tasted sweet and sour and Lucifer tasted spicy and sweet. A great combination for both. Lucifer made them get closer to deepen the kiss he grab Duncan on his back. Duncan moan to that action his body felt like been shot by electricity. He could feel his body tingly with anticipation for Lucifer's touch.

Lucifer notes this and broke the kiss he moved to Duncan's neck licking it Duncan grunt at this, then Lucifer started to nibble on it and then suck it Duncan groan by the pain it cause but got replaced by pleasure.

Lucifer stop and moved lower down to Duncan's chest and suck on his right nipple Duncan gasp but got hush as Lucifer's fingers started to message the left unattended one. They continued this for a few more seconds and Lucifer traveled all of Duncan's body with his tongue. Then he moved until he got to his swim suit it was tight and he look at his partner Duncan was whimpering because of the lack of touch. Lucifer removed Duncan's clothing slowly making totally expose to his very eyes to see. Lucifer had to admit Duncan was pretty hot, sexy and deliciously cute. He smile and lower himself to finish what he started. He took Duncan's member with his hands moving up and down slowly making sure his body remembers his touch. Then he went faster and harder. Then he started to lick teasing a little making the younger male hot and bother. Then making seem like forever and running of patients he took Duncan's dick on his mouth. Duncan started to moan, his breath got heavier, and his heart went fast. Licking from base to top Lucifer's tongue travel all of Duncan's dick he could taste a little of pre-come and then he stated to suck him hard. Duncan made a long and load moan. He started to massage Duncan's balls making him moan with pleasure. It was an incredible feeling. Lucifer took his two fingers and told Duncan to suck them he did as he was told. Living them wet and moist he got them near Duncan's entrance and told him "I am going to preparing you my kawaii kuro neko". His fingers went in and out stretching him then he scissor him. Duncan was on a ride that he never wanted to leave. At first it felt really painful but the pain got replace with pleasure until he felt something that made him see stars.

Oh god…. Ahahahh…There, Lucifer keep… go…ing… this feels…. soooooo….. gooooood. Ahhhhhhh.

After the preparations were complete Lucifer was going to take Duncan to heaven and back. Lucifer took out his fingers bringing his dick near Duncan's ass "Are you ready for this Duncan because I will never let you go know". In one fast motion he thrush inside Duncan receiving in exchange a scream and later a moan. He started to thrush in a fast movement. Duncan screamed at the pain. This was the first time he experience this kind of thing. He went faster, harder and deeper. Duncan's cries were making him loose control, he felt hot. He could feel Duncan's body react to him. He howled as such pleasure was taking place. Duncan was making this incredibly pleasure sounds that wanted to break him no matter what. They continue for a few minutes. Duncan came calling and screaming Lucifer's name many times the older teen follow after felling Duncan with his hot seed. They were hot, sweaty and begging for more. Little that Duncan knew someone was looking at them but Lucifer knew who their little pepping tom was.

Lucifer signal their uninvited visitor he grab Duncan and cover his eyes with a blindfold.

TBC…


	8. Chap 8: You! Why!

Chap 8: You?! Why?!

Lucifer grabbed Duncan and whispered to his ear "We have an uninvited guest Duncan, should we let her join us?" Duncan nod without a proper reason. Lucifer smirks and removes his hands off his member. Duncan's faces, was shock. He look at their little guest his heart was about to burst. Was he dreaming, how could this happen did Lucifer drug him? Was he drunk? Did Lucifer set him up? The person that was in front of him was nether then Courtney.

Duncan: What the hell are you doing here Courtney? Panting, looking scared and shock.

Lucifer let Duncan go, he separate from him and moved tours Courtney. Lucifer grabs Courtney from behind with licking her neck, she moan so can Duncan hear. Duncan mouth was wide open Courtney reach at Duncan and took his hand guiding it to her mouth and sucking his fingers, he moan he could feel her tongue circling his fingers making them wet and moist.

Lucifer: Good job my pet; you're doing a great job pleasuring him. Right Duncan is she great or what?

Duncan: Why she doing here? Did you call her? Aaaaah Courtneyyyyyy…..

Lucifer: No she was here all along enjoying your sexy performance Duncan-kun. She was waiting for you to get ready and since you are…. Courtney you may continue I will help you.

Duncan look at Courtney well now since he was kneeling in the king side bed. She was wearing a type of outfit, when he got a really good look at her she was wearing a SM outfit she look hot, his eyes pop from his sockets, he was drooling and his member got hard again. Then Lucifer grabs him and tied him to a rope in front of the bed. Lucifer hand Courtney something. To his horror it was a whip in her hand. She lick the leather whip, her eyes show lust, anger, worry and love.

Courtney: Oooh Duncan, you look so delicious like that, unable to move. Oooh I have wanted sooo looong but I had to hold back my real nature.

She smirks at him. She leans to his face and kiss him. Courtney's tongue broke in to Duncan's mouth. He was surprise at her attack he couldn't hold her. Their bodies were so close but he couldn't move he was restrained. She moans at his tongues battle for dominance. But for once he lost. They broke the kiss. Lucifer appeared; he was on Courtney's back holding her showing him that the one in control is him.

Courtney lean against him, she reaches for his neck licking him, nibble him making him moan from pleasure. Erasing Gwen from his memory making him focus only at her, touching every part of her body in full pleasure.

Courtney: Duncan I want you so bad, I want you to touch me, make me cum… this is pure torture for me Duncan you're the only one to make me feel this way. She whispering into his ear why did you betray me? Duncan why did you replace me I was waiting for a great opportunity for us to be together… to make you mine completely.

Duncan felt electricity all over his body was at her mercy. She was toying with him. Why now she was doing this to him he wonder. Why Lucifer was helping her? Then he remembers what Max told him… "I am going to make you regret for breaking my black rose heart". His mind says to stay alert but his body was reacting to what Courtney was doing to him. He dint care anymore for once he let go. Enjoying this ride until it was over.

Courtney's tongue travels his body, his chest until she stops between his legs. His dick was rock hard, he whimper from the lack of touch. Courtney show him a ring it was green like his Mohawk. She starts to pump him her fingers went up and down slowly just like, Lucifer at the beginning, he groan. He could feel himself building up and when he taught he was cumin she put the ring in his cock then he knew that ring was a cock ring it was tight. Enjoying the show in the comfort of his bed looking how Duncan suffered and Courtney taking her revenge. Lucifer was very pleased

Then Courtney took the whip in her hand and hit Duncan's chest he scream at the pain, it was worse that the beatings he took in juvie or losing his virginity the two ways. She continued to hit him severe times then she moved to his back. She enjoyed how Duncan's blood was running thru his body. When she finishes with Duncan's body she started to lick his wounds. Since the wounds weren't deep.

Courtney: Mmm… your blood tastes good, bitter, sour and sweet just like you. Now I want you more, from now on called me master.

Duncan reacted to her voice; he was very tired to talk but his voice was silenced by her hungry kisses he needed this, someone to take control for once. She release and dragging him to the king side bed. She took his hands and makes them travel all over her body making him remember her body very well. His right hand travel all the way south she places his hand in her womanhood so that he can feel how wet she was. She moans his name. Duncan stood up and pounce her. He licks her neck, her chest all the way until he reaches his destination. She was waiting him for so long that she could not wait. He's mouth water her womanhood was ready for him. He leaned and licking her, she moan in deep pleasure, he was in heaven her taste was out his world. How can we missed this, her body, her lips how come could him been such a fool? He thrushes with his tongue inside her making her moan and scream from pleasure. He was reaching his limit.

His was about to cum but his cock ring stopped him. He said: Master please take it off I am about to explode please master. I want to do this right. Courtney removed his ring and he thrush in her after a few more moans and thrushes both came at the same time. After they finish Lucifer grab Courtney and kissed her on her lips Duncan looked at them than Lucifer moved to her neck, he bit her hard drawing her blood like a vampire. Duncan tried to move forward but because he felt weak he couldn't move. Lucifer let her go; he put Courtney on one side of the bed and moved forward towards Duncan doing the same thing to him. Their blood was delicious it was a mix no other. It was rich, unique and unimaginable. Lucifer release Duncan and took them both in the same bed together with him. He was in the middle with Courtney at his right and Duncan at his left. The three of them were asleep in that wonderful paradise. Lucifer slept with a smile in his face. Because he knew that when they get back there were some explaining to do. And he couldn't wait.


	9. Cha9: His regret, your regret, my secret

Chap 9: His regret, your regret, my secret.

After the amazing sex they had it had been some couple of minutes since the three of them felt a sleep. Courtney feel warm, it been awhile since she felt like that, at peace, relax and happy. She stretch and got up then she saw who was at her side she found Lucifer next to her, he looked peaceful, then she look and saw Duncan at his other side. He looked peaceful to. She started to cry when Lucifer open his eyes and look at her, he moved reaching her holding her in his arms.

Lucifer: Shhhh. Courtney you can cry now. No one will know, accept me. You will feel better if you let go. Let him go Courtney move on… you don't need him.

Courtney move a little away from him and look at his eyes. His crimson eyes show passion, consideration, protection and love. That was the look when she fell in love with Duncan. In Lucifer's arms were warm and right now she needed the comfort. Duncan started to wake up and saw Lucifer and Courtney together. It hurt him, that should be him with her in this moment. Then he saw the unthinkable Lucifer moved closer, he kissed her very passionately. Courtney blushes giving in to the kiss. It hurt him, Duncan could feel his heart-break into pieces. Why did he have to cheat on her? Why could he try being the ideal man for her? There were so many questions popping in his head trying to explain his heart that everything was over.

Lucifer and Courtney broke the kiss and looked at Duncan. Courtney told Lucifer that she was going; he nod letting her go taking her swim suit leaving them alone.

Lucifer: Good morning Duncan or should I say my little slut? Smirking at his sleeping delinquent beauty which he look very satisfied.

Duncan gasps because Lucifer surprises him with a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss and Duncan hisses at Lucifer.

Duncan: What the hell man didn't you kiss Courtney just a few seconds ago? Why did you do that?

Lucifer: Because I can't get enough of you and her. Licking his lips he approached to kiss Duncan again. This time the kiss was sweet and bitter.

Lucifer: That will be enough for today my little slut. Now come everyone is waiting for us.

They left that room to meet the other campers they were staring at them in a weird way but Duncan couldn't now the reason for such reaction. Duncan caught Courtney alone in the balcony alone he got her by the arm before she ran away from him.

Duncan: Courtney we need to talk…

Courtney: I got nothing to say to you Duncan go with your new bitch, bastard.

Duncan: So that you can go to your new boy toy? I was going to explain it to you…but you went to another guys arms why Courtney why?

Courtney was on break of tears.

Courtney: Do you want to know Duncan do you really want to now? He nods. He can satisfy me and more. Duncan's mouth was wide open hearing her answer. Duncan I will have never cheated on you not even with Lucifer, he is my best friend, and he will never betray me but you Duncan? Of all the people in this world why did have to be you? I never thought you could do such a thing. Is being a delinquent means that you have to be a cheater too? I am so stupid to believe in you I should never fell in love with you… I hate myself hoping to be together with you after what happen in Egypt. Why did I hope to see you again, to be with you again? Courtney laughing bitterly to know that the man in front of her will never be by her side ever again. At least I know who I trust in the future. Duncan the man who was her first kiss, boyfriend, allied and first time being taking away by a Goth girl.

With that said Courtney lean closer to Duncan and kiss him for one last time. This kiss was passionate with no regrets. It was the end of their relationship. Courtney left Duncan alone. Duncan didn't realize that he was starting to cry hard. He felt in the floor he covers his face with his knees hiding the tears he could never share with anyone. His heart was totally broken now letting go maybe the most important angel in his life. Not so far from there Courtney cry in the other room hearing Duncan cry for the first and last time.

Back at the campers Alejandro was waiting for Lucifer appearance when he did he caught him by the wrist. Lucifer looked at Alejandro with amusement.

Alejandro: What is going on with the three of you Lucifer?

Lucifer: What do you mean Al?

Lucifer smirking at Alejandro trying to hides his laughter. He knows Alejandro doesn't like to be called Al. Alejandro was red with anger and said…

Alejandro: You know what I mean! What the hell is going on between Duncan, Courtney and you? The three of you were together for two hours and you come back like you have a good time but they look like they are going to kill each other. Why?

Lucifer: You could say that… but let's just say that is something they were never going to forget.

Lucifer turns around to live Alejandro confuse but before he left he said... "Desearía que tú estuvieras ahí" and winks at him leaving him alone shivering. Alejandro knew Lucifer was up to something but thinking what it was terrifies him.

TBC...


End file.
